Bee Story
Isabella and the Fireside Girls attempt to get their Beekeeping patch by turning themselves into bees, and Poofenplotz tries to become queen of the world by stealing and consuming massive amounts of royal jelly. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Waggle Dance'' End Credits Last verse of Waggle Dance. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Pinky? Pinky's entrance to his lair Pinky enters through a mannequin's handbag. While traveling down his tube, he passes Perry in an adjacent tube and laughs at his costume. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Reading her Junk-mail! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Third time that a story is told from two different angles ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and the second to involve the Fireside Girls from their point of view ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") . *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl other than Isabella (Ginger) is the main singer of a song. *Second time Isabella was afraid of not earning a patch. ("Where's Perry?") *Carla, who comes from an "entire family of unpaid interns", makes her debut in this episode as Admiral Acronym's assistant, and is the equivalent of Carl Karl. *Like "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory" and "Sidetracked", Phineas and Ferb aren't focused on for almost the whole episode. Production Information *This episode was confirmed during an interview in ToonBarn.Phineas and Ferb Creators’ Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh tweeted some pictures for the recording dialogue of this episode.With the Fireside GirlsAdyson, Ginger, Katie and Milly! International Premieres Errors * The Fireside Girls didn't seem to recognize Heinz Doofenshmirtz despite being shown selling cupcakes to him in flashbacks in "Don't Even Blink and "Fireside Girl Jamboree".' * Near the end of Waggle Dance, before the bees return to their hive, Isabella's dress is all orange on top. Usually, her Fireside dress is half orange and half brown, on top of a white shirt. Continuity *Isabella mentions that Candace was once turned into a fly, and the sorbet machine/fly ray is re-purposed in order to turn the Fireside Girls into bees. ("Fly On the Wall") *Isabella references helping Candace get 50 patches in one day. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Allusions * Episode title - A "b-story" is another name for a subplot, referring to the fact that this is the b-story to "Bee Day". Most every P&F episode includes a "b-story" usually involving Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * 'Spider-Man -' Adyson has an idea of getting bitten by a radioactive bee and gaining bee-like superpowers. * 'Animal House -' When trying to escape the vacuum cleaner, Isabella gives a speech similar to Bluto's at the end of the 1978 film. She even says "Nothing's over until we decide it is!" and "When the going gets tough... the tough get going!" the same way as Bluto, complete with pause, and makes a mistake when saying "Was it over when..." that is brushed aside with "Forget it, she's rolling." * 'The Lord of the Rings -' While explaining her scheme, Poofenplotz says "And I shall not be dark, but beautiful, like the night and the day, and all shall love me and despair!" That is almost exactly what Lady Galadriel said when Frodo offered to give her the One Ring. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Diamond White as Holly * Isabella Acres as Katie * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michella Zee as Ginger * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym, Additional Voices * Jennifer Hale as Carla * Additional voices: Allison Janney, Chris Miller, Django Marsh :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Fireside Girls Category:Unaired Episodes